The invention relates to fish culturing including electric type fish diverter or barrier and, most particularly, to control measures for Asian carp considered an invasive or nuisance species in selected bodies of waters/waterways.
It is an aspect of the invention to utilize for advantage the quirky habit of Asian carp to leap out of the water when so stimulated. This quirky habit may be some sort of innate flee or flight reflex. Regardless, it is a well-documented habit.
A number of additional features and objects will be apparent in connection with the following discussion of the preferred embodiments and examples with reference to the drawings.